User blog:Seddiebade13/Quizzzz
Hola. I know a lot of people have been saying that we need to be closer as a community, which I think is totally true. So I stole got this from Tumblr... basically what you do is answer the questions as best you can. I know it's a lot, and the Tumblr community does it differently, but if you don't wanna answer a question you don't have to. So, for yours, just copy the questions with my answers, and make a blog and change them to your answers, and I think we'll get to know each other a little better. You don't have to do it if you don't want to, but it'll be fun. Trust me. :) 1) Put your iTunes on shuffle. Give me the first 6 songs that pop up. OneRepublic – Preacher, Mumford & Sons – Thistle and Weeds, Linkin Park - Castle of Glass, Blind Pilot – One Red Thread, Coldplay – A Message, and Philip Philips – Man on the Moon 2) If you could meet anyone on this earth, who would it be? YoshiToMario. Seriously, he’s helped me discover who I am and be more… social. 3) Grab the book nearest to you, turn to page 23, give me line 17. (Gone by Michael Grant… re-reading it for the billionth time) “The windshield was starred and crumpled, but she couldn’t-“ (kick it out with her one good leg) 4) What do you think about most? Grades, regrets, sleep. 5) Ever had a poem or song written about you? Nope, because I’m so popular. 6) Do you have any strange phobias? Not knowing where I am. Like I've had a minor panic attack once. 7) What's your religion? Roman Catholic – but I don’t follow some of the beliefs. Also, CONGRATS ILLINOIS :) 8) If you are outside, what are you most likely doing? Playing basketball or drawing with chalk because I’m such a loser xD 9) Simple but extremely complex. Favorite band? DON’T ASK ME TO CHOOSE. OneRepublic, Imagine Dragons, and Coldplay. In any order. 10) What was the last lie you told? That I was getting in the shower because I just didn’t want to text her anymore… last night xD 11) Do you believe in karma? No, even though I say it like ten times every day. I believe in timed/uncanny coincidences though. 12) What does your username mean? I used to ship Seddie (iCarly) and Bade (Victorious), and 13 is my favorite number. 13) What is your greatest weakness; your greatest strength? I’m a huge procrastinator, and I’m really good at seeing both sides of a situation. Plus, I think I have really good grammar/vocabulary for someone my age. 14) Who is your celebrity crush? Alexander Ludwig. Mmm. 15) How do you vent your anger? Writing mostly, and emailing MustacheUnicorn64 :3 And ranting to friends. 16) Do you have a collection of anything? Not currently, but I used to collect mini erasers til like 7th grade. 17) Are you happy with the person you've become? I’m happy with the person I’m becoming. 18) What's a sound you hate; sound you love? I hate alarm clocks so much. Like they need to stop. I love keyboards. Like actual, physical ones. 19) What's your biggest "what if"? I have so many… I think ‘what if I fail ___’ is the most common. 20) Do you believe in ghosts? How about aliens? Yeah, I believe in ghosts, not too sure about aliens… 21) Stick your right arm out; what do you touch first? Do the same with your left arm. Right – lamp on my nightstand, left – picture of my 8th grade class in DC on my wall. 22) Smell the air. What do you smell? The chicken I just nuked in the microwave. 23) What's the best vacation you’ve ever been on? I’d have to say going to Boston/Vermont/Niagara Falls. 24) Favorite book? Book series? My favorite book is Purple Heart, my favorite series is Harry Potter. 25) To you, what is the meaning of life? To help people who can’t help themselves. 26) Do you drive? If so, have you ever crashed? No, but soon :D I've never been in a crash, though… 27) What was the last movie you saw? Toy Story 3 in Spanish xD In theaters, Beautiful Creatures. 28) What's the worst injury you've ever had? I sprained my ankle in 2nd grade… 29) Do you have any obsessions right now? Music. I can’t survive without it. Mostly Linkin Park at the moment, but like their good music. Not their sorta screamo music. 30) Ever had a rumor spread about you? Of course. I was trapped with the same people for like nine years. 31) Do you tend to hold grudges against people who have done you wrong? No, but I get annoyed with them very easily after. 32) What is your astrological sign? Scorpio. EVILNESS 33) What's the last thing you purchased? School lunch on Wednesday (pizza, bottle of water, and the best cookies ever) 34) Describe yourself in one word/phrase. Opinionated but quiet 35) In a relationship? No. But people keep telling me that two guys like me… which is a first.  36) How many relationships have you had? Zero. Unless you count Kindergarten. 37) Dream job? Screenwriter or something with counseling… I like helping people with their problems. 38) Where is your best friend? At school. HAH I'M NOT. 39) What were you doing last night at 12 AM? Sleeping like a baby. 40) Are you the kind of friend you would want to have as a friend? Idk. Probably not, I tend to be friends with people who talk a lot because I’m so quiet. 41) You are walking down the street on your way to work. There is a dog drowning in the canal on the side of the street. Your boss has told you if you are late one more time you get fired. What do you do? Save the dog. 42) What’s a song that always makes you sad when you hear it? How to Save a Life by The Fray 43) What's a song that always makes you happy when you hear it? Life in Color by OneRepublic 44) In your opinion, what makes a great relationship? I feel like you should still be able to joke around, but you can be serious. 45) Cutest couple (not personal)? Josh and Brooke (JoshJepson and N3rdstheWord) 46) Can insanity bring on more creativity? Of course. Which is why I’m not creative in the least bit. Actually, no, by that logic, I should be the most creative person in the world. 47) What is the single best decision you have made in your life so far? Joining marching band. 48) Favorite movie? Ferris Bueller’s Day Off. 49) Favorite actor? Actress? Alexander Ludwig and Isabelle Fuhrman. 50) Basic question: what's your favorite color/colors? Purple and teal. 51) What is your current desktop picture? Currently, this: It rotates between like twenty Blackhawks pictures/edits. 52) If you could press a button and make anyone in the world instantaneously explode, who would it be? Current leader of Al-Qaeda, whoever he may be. 53) What would be a question you'd be afraid to tell the truth on? Honest feelings about whoever’s asking. 54) You accidentally eat some radioactive vegetables. They were good, and what's even cooler is that they endow you with the super-power of your choice! What is that power? Invisibility. 55) You can re-live any point of time in your life. The time-span can only be a half-hour, though. What half-hour of your past would you like to experience again? Graduating 8th grade, the last half (class song, speeches, and officially graduating) 56) You can erase any horrible experience from your past. What will it be? I’d rather erase someone else’s… I’d like to erase my grandparent’s car crash so my grandma could’ve gone to my cousin’s wedding. 57) Ever played a sport? Yeah, I played softball and soccer until 3rd grade, volleyball in 4th, and basketball. I also used to dance and do tumbling/gymnastics. 58) You just got a free plane ticket to anywhere. You have to depart right now. Where are you gonna go? England/Ireland. 59) Ever been on a plane? Yush, a few times. 60) Mac or PC? iPhone or Galaxy? PC all the way yo. And Galaxy, I have one. :3 Anything interesting? probably not Comment below, and then do your own! And kudos if you actually read all of that, but if you're ever bored... here ya go :) Bye. Category:Blog posts